


Reversal

by Smuttine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, handjob, ish, submissiveSolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: My contribution to SubmissiveSolas Week 2017, where Solas asked for some special needs to Ilyana ;)





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huuuuuuge thank to my übereditor @cordkitty-ish with who I had a lot of fun even if I craved for my bed.  
> Thanks to you we’re in time and you made an awesome job.  
> I can’t wait to laugh work with you again! <3 <3 <3
> 
> An other wink to @ironsave because without them this text wouldn’t have even pop in my head.  
> Thanks dear to help me break my limits!

She woke up before the first rays of sunlight had passed through the stained glass windows of her room. Something was wrong. It took her a moment to gather herself and figure out what felt different.

Ah. Yes.

She was lying behind Solas. Despite the fact they had been spending all their nights together in the Fade for months, she had never had the chance to be the big spoon. Well, she thought. As big as she could be, considering their difference in height.

But things were in a bit of jumble now they had a guest.

She chuckled silently as she nestled her face against this broad back which she had used to admire from afar when she had still been the Inquisitor. But it was such a new sensation to feel his heart pounding like this, lying behind his back. Slowly, she brushed the skin on his shoulder with the tip of her finger, as if she was counting every single freckle on its trail and she smiled, amused. She slowly pulled the silken bedsheet down on his still warm body.

He was beautiful. Godlike, if she dared to say. His long neck, the V-shape of his upper back in contrast to his thin waist, his incredibly long legs; not to mention his perfect muscled behind…

Her fingers kept playing on the pale skin, moving up from his ankle to his knee, when she heard a muffled moan escaping his throat. She stopped immediately, her hand hovering in the air.

No. He was still sleeping. She could feel his heart pounding quietly against her small breasts. What a heady rhythm, echoing through her own flesh and bones. Her hand continued its exploration, tracing the long muscle of his thigh to circle his protruding hipbone. She stopped, a subtle smirk lifting the corners of her lips. The temptation was too great. She wrapped one arm around his waist while her other ran down to cup his buttock gently.  

With the palm of her hand, she softly traced the small dimples directly above his bottom, then with one finger brushed the skin just below his ass to let it stroke his cleft as it crawled up his spine.

« Aah- »

Ilyana startled, then covered his mouth with her free hand in a rush.

«Solas, please!», she whispered in his ear from behind, «You don’t want to wake our guest, do you?»

«Of course not», he answered with a too high pitched voice she was not used to from him.

Heart against heart, she could feel his nervousness. Her eyes suddenly went dark, and her smile broadened.

The game could begin.

«Then stay quiet», she ordered.

A gasp was the only response, as her hands went back to their previous occupation. She let her fingers dance across the lean muscles on his belly, her nails softly scraping along the tender skin, and carefully avoiding his manhood, which she guessed was beginning to grow hard.

Solas couldn’t help curling his long legs when his lover nibbled his bare shoulder. Soon, he felt beads of sweat on his temples, as both her hands went back down to his hips, caressing his thighs, then his ass again. He bit his lower lip when she finally grabbed his stiff length. She jerked her hand once, twice, and his breaths began to grow shallow.

A few drops of liquid escaped the tip of his member and she spread it across the head in a gentle caress.

Solas froze, torn between the desire to thrust into her hand for a quick release and the desire to let her take control. And most of all, he had to force himself to stay quiet. Yet, he heard Ilyana chuckle lightly against his back, as she placed her hand against his cheeks again to press him into the one which was wrapped around his length.

He could not escape, captive in the glorious jail of her fingers. She took the time to massage his sack, then circled his sex at its base again. Solas failed miserably in his attempt to take control by moving back against her, as she grasped his buttock firmly in one hand to prevent him from removing himself from her caresses.

Too bold. As he moved his hips back against her, trying to regain some control of the moment, her forefinger accidently slipped in the cleft between his cheeks.

This time, he couldn’t contain his moans and Ilyana had to place a gentle hand over his mouth again to keep his rumbling groans from waking their guest.

« You… » she started, this time quite embarrassed, « I felt you tremble. »

« I… did no such thing », he answered, even more hesitant.

« I’m sorry, Solas I didn’t wan- »

The elf took her by the wrist and kissed her fingers. It was her turn to shiver at his touch, then. She could feel heat creeping from her cheeks to the tips of her ears, as he finally dipped her digits into his mouth, covering them with his saliva. He released her hand again, then he positioned his pillow so as to be able to muffle his moans and whispered to her.

«Please, ma lath… I… I’ll try to stay quiet.»

The Dalish swallowed. She could not tell whether it was his heart or her own she felt beating against her chest. She had not expected him to have such needs… at all. And for nothing in the world would she disappoint him.

She placed another kiss on the base of his neck and drew her hand between his legs. His back still turned to her, he positioned his leg to help her reach his core. Her thumb on his sacrum, she let her now wet middle finger massage his entrance. Solas’ heart skipped a beat at the sensation. Intensely focused on keeping silent, he let his leg fall little by little and Ilyana rolled herself on top of him, her own core against his left thigh, while she put his other leg on her shoulder. She bent down to him, increasing the angle of his legs and watched carefully for his reaction; but she need not have worried. All she could observe was his struggle to suppress the moans her touch was eliciting. So good. She let her palm on his now red and hot chest follow his heartbeat as she finally penetrated him. Solas’ mouth opened in a muted whine, equally delighted and frustrated at not being allowed to fully express his pleasure.

Ilyana began to grow more confident about pleasuring him this way, as he started moving against her hand; so she soon added a second finger. She pushed into him and playfully curled her fingers until he couldn’t keep quiet anymore, now completely unaware of his surroundings. But she slowed her movements and eventually stopped, trying to gather herself. When she slowly removed her fingers from his body, he finally opened his eyes but was still unable to look directly at her.

« Vhenan », he mumbled awkwardly, wondering if it was not too bold of him to ask for such a thing.

« I’m sorry, Solas. I wish I could satisfy you as a man could. This is way too overwhelming for me », she answered in a shy smile.

The elf finally looked at her, all his upper body red with pleasure. He was about to say something when a too pale hand braced Ilyana’s waist from behind. Another elf was kneeling against her back and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were barely touching and Solas could see their tongues brushing each other, as the white braided elf ran his hand between her legs covering his own fingers in her wetness.

Ilyana lay down beside Solas, her eyes locked on his while Abelas coated his long  manhood in her precious nectar. As he leaned down to Solas he purred in his ear:  

« I thought I might be of some help… »

Solas gazed at Ilyana who nodded at him silently, the sweetest smile he had ever seen on her face gracing her lips.

« Yes… please…. » he whispered to the ancient elf, his eyes still focused on.

«Then, on all fours… if you please, Dread Wolf…»

And while a strong hand ran up his spine to hold onto the back of his neck, Solas let himself drown in Ilyana’s gaze, as she gently brushed her fingers along his jawline.

Now that they had a guest, things really were in a bit of a jumble…


End file.
